New In Town
by vampgirl1991
Summary: Bella is new in town. No vamps, but do have powers. Bella is not so weak, and is opening a bar. Edward and Bella find out they have much more in common than they think.
1. Introduction

**Just a little pre-information before reading this. The cullens are not vampires, but do have some of their same abilities. You will find out later the differences. And if any of you are familiar with the movie or book, I Am Number Four, you will see I have taken some aspects from there too. I am changing some things though to fit the idea in my story. So sorry in advance if you're a die hard Number Four fan. My last day of class is tomorrow, until the beginning of the year, so hopefully I can update enough on this story. If you guys have ideas that you would like too see, I will consider if you leave me some reviews. All Twilight and I Am Number Four aspects remain with their rightful owners, Im just manipulating them! ;) I also have not come up with an official title yet, so if you have a better idea for a title, leave me a review about it please?**

* * *

><p><strong>-Introduction-<strong>

Humans are a very interesting race. They are forever changing and evolving, slowly, but still changing. Some humans though have seemed to learn how to evolve much quicker. They have been able to access this part of the brain that is in all humans. Most could care less to learn how to better evolve, as long as they are happy with how they are now. But the humans that have been changing faster have gained this, unique quirks, or as humans would categorize them, powers.

All humans have this other ability too. It's a deep connection to your one true soul mate, or in a basic term, the ability to imprint. With humans that don't have powers, they have just a sense of belonging with the person they are with. It's what normal humans would call true love. But when a human unlocks their power, they also unlock the ability to find their imprint, true love and happiness. The human who unlocks their power and the imprint gene, they don't have to wait for their imprint to unlock their power either. If the imprint is there, it will unlock their power instantly when you look at the person. Too find true love would be an amazing experience, but with me, it's just a tinsy bit more complicated.

You may be wondering why it seems like I just gave you a lesson on human genes. Well you see, I learned about humans on my home planet in school before it was destroyed and I landed here on earth. I am from a planet called Lorien. There are only a few of us that escaped as kids. We have these amazing abilities when we get older, and become immortal at the age of 21. Forever at the age of 21, ah what a dream, right? I only know of me so far that has escaped and lived to the age of 21, well almost 21. There are 8 of us that escaped as kids. We were all like 3-5 years old though. We were known as the Garde. Certain people that gain these powers called legacies. We as kids were each given a number and with this number, they knew which legacies we would have. And the eight of us were also each other destiny's. There were 4 girls and 4 boys. Each one of the girls belonged to, in a sense, to one of the guys. We would be unclear who until we reached our immortal age. That was when we were supposed to be "complete".

I am right now 20, my birthday is September 13th. And that's only a couple months away. And as of right now, I am headed to a place in Washington, called Forks. I've always loved the cold and the ocean. Why not get both in one.

I forgot to mention a few things about me. Guess I might as well introduce myself. I am number Four, or as my human name is, Isabella Swan. My legacy is Lumen. I can produce heat and light from my hands. I have made a tree and a car catch on fire before. That was kind of fun.

All Garde also have the power of telekinesis and enhanced senses. We can move objects with our minds, and run faster, see better, hear better and smell better than normal humans.

Now, let's see where this adventure in the name of Forks leads me…shall we?

* * *

><p>review and let me know how you like this idea please?<p> 


	2. Meeting Alice

Chapter one

I was driving toward Forks in my beautiful Toyota tundra. I was very proud of this truck. And it got me where I needed to go.

I am about ten minutes out from Forks, and then I have a small drive out of town on the other side to this Mansion. It's called the Cullen Mansion. The couple that owns it, they rent out rooms for people. I heard that there were mostly people my age there, or around my age. The woman I talk to on the phone, Esme I think, said that me being twenty I would be the youngest. She said including her husband there were seven people living in the house. I just hope I don't have to try too hard to keep my power and identity a secret.

I found the drive way pretty easy, if I were a human I would have surely missed that turn though. They sure have it hidden pretty well.

First thing I noticed when I rounded the corner was that when they said Mansion, they definitely meant a mansion! Holy smokes! This place was huge.

Esme asked me if I was going to have a problem living with seven other people, my only thought now was after seeing this place, how often would I actually see the other people that lived here?

As soon as I parked my truck, the front door flew open and a tiny girl, that reminded me of a very fashionably dressed pixie, flew down toward me. By the time she reached the driver side of my truck I had already rushed to get out of my truck so she wouldn't have the excuse of looking inside my truck quite yet. I had a few items sitting on my floor boards for easy reach. Just safety precautions.

By the time she was down next to me I was already unloading some bags from the backseat of the truck.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, I am so glad you are finally here. I have been waiting forever for you to get here. How was your drive? Do you love to shop? Do you have a favorite…" she just kept rambling on and on, I finally was tuning her out. I was focused on getting all my bags and boxes out so if anyone offered to help me out with my things, they wouldn't have the excuse of getting into my truck.

I jumped and spun around quickly when the girl behind me tapped me on the shoulder. I guess she had stopped talking waiting for me to respond.

"Bella, didn't you hear me? I asked you tons of questions!" she bounced looking excited for my answers.

"Umm… well yes, my drive was good. Very scenic, and as for the shopping, I like it here and there when I actually need some things, but not as much as you seem too." I chuckled. "And as for your other questions, I honestly did not hear you. You were speaking so fast and I was so focused on getting these bags and boxes out of the truck… sorry I just eventually heard a hum. I'm really sorry…" I trailed off allowing her to insert her name.

"Alice." She stated with her hand out for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Alice. And you already know my name it seems." I smiled and chuckled at her. "Do you think you could help me carry in a few of these and show me my room that I will be staying in?" I asked her.

"Of sure of course, not a problem. Then once you're settled in you can meet everyone else. It's almost dinner time anyway."

We both reached down to grab a couple of my bags when she gasped a little. I looked up startled. I noticed her focus was on my chest. I looked down wondering if there was something showing, or if that was how she was. I saw that my necklace that I wore had slipped out of my shirt.

My necklace is something that all the Garde wear, they are all the same, in color but the shapes for each mated pair are different. That means the person that is supposed to be my mate has the same exact necklace as I do.

"Wow, that is a gorgeous necklace; it looks kind of familiar though. Where did you get it?" wasn't really expecting that response. If it looks familiar to her though, that must mean she has seen someone from my planet before.

"Yea, I have had this since I was very young; I don't remember where I got this or how I got this necklace. I have just always had it with me." Okay so some of that was a lie, but she doesn't have to know that. I know where I got it, I just don't remember who gave it to me or how.

She shrugs and proceeds to help me with my bags.

As we enter the house, I am struck in awe of how beautiful the foyer is. There are stairs right in front of me which I assume leads to the rooms. To the right and left of me there are huge archways that lead to the living room on one side and the dining room in the other. On the right, where the dining room is, I can hear pots and pans being moved around, some running water, so I guess it's safe to assume that the kitchen is back there.

"Hey, Bella, come on I will show you up to your room. Now there are two long hallways on both sides up here. Down on the left hand side of the hallway are Rosalie and Emmett's room. Right across from them is mine and Jaspers room. Straight ahead of you when you walk up the stairs are Carlisle and Esme's room, and to the right is your bedroom and across from you is Edwards's bedroom." She started this huge explanation as we were walking up the stairs.

"All the bedrooms are soundproof and equipped with intercoms. And before you ask, yes there are couples here in the house. I share a room with my boyfriend, and Emmett and Rosalie share one. Carlisle and Esme are the owners which you probably already know. Edward is single, and I think he prefers it so don't feel bad." Alice sighed. She probably wants him to know what it's like to be in love like his housemates.

"You all sound really close here."

"Yea, we are. It's like we have found are soul mates. We know that we are with the people that we belong with forever." She looked so loving when talking about her housemates. "Okay so anyway Bella, here is your room. It's about," she looked down at her cell phone, "four o'clock now, dinner is usually at five or five-thirty, so you can meet everyone then. See you in a little while Bella." Alice waved at me as I was opening my door.

Oh my God! This room is amazing! There is no way this is my room. It had brown and white tones. It was very soothing and bright in the room thanks to the window. The closet was huge, and don't even get me started on the bathroom. I will be visiting that shower later that's for sure. I have always wanted one of those rain type showers. Just so relaxing.

*time skip*

I now have all my bags and everything out of boxes, but it is spread out everywhere on the floor and on my bed.

"This is going to take forever."I muttered to myself as I started on putting away my clothes. I glanced down at my watch and noticed it was about fifteen after five. I probably need to be getting down to dinner.

I walked out of my room and started down the stairs. I heard laughter and quiet chatting down in the dining room already.

As I rounded the corner I noticed everyone was just sitting down. I made my way to the table but didn't sit down yet. I wanted to see where everyone else sat first so I didn't step on anyone's toes.

I woman with light colored caramel hair came out of the kitchen carrying a dish to put on the table. I asked her if I could help with anything and she just told me to sit down so we could make introductions soon.

"My name is Esme, I talked to you on the phone a few time. Hurry up and sit down missy, anywhere is fine. I want you to meet everyone." She smiled kindly and made her way to sit down next to a blonde haired man. He kissed her on the chick so I assume it was Carlisle.

I sat down next to Alice seeing as I already met her and was more comfortable around her.

Carlisle cleared his throat and began the introductions…

* * *

><p>i have yet to get any reviews for this..hopefully with the actual first chapter up i will get some reviews. i will be posting pictures of things on my profile too so be sure to check those out please.<p>

thanks for reading

REVIEW! :D


	3. Dinner Time

**i know, i suck at updating :( but i am trying something new, its mentioned in the below note. i only got one review, so i was a little depressed with writing. **

I sat down next to Alice seeing as I already met her and was more comfortable around her.

Carlisle cleared his throat and began the introductions.

"Everyone, as you can see, we have a new house-mate here. So I would all like you to introduce yourselves and give a little information about yourself if you are up to it. I will start."

"Bella, it is really nice to have you here, I hope you feel very welcome, My name is Carlisle. I am a doctor at the local hospital in town. And if you ever need any advice, or have any questions at all I will try my hardest to help you." Carlisle sounded really friendly, you could almost get a father type of vibe from him. I have a feeling I will get along just fine with him.

"Bella, as you already know, my name is Esme and I love to garden and cook, and I too am always around if you ever need anyone to talk too."

Next was Alice and she told everyone that she had already met me outside so next was her boyfriend I assume, Jasper.

"Hello Bella, I hope your trip here was alright. My name is Jasper, the pixies boyfriend. I hope you adjust well with being here." He was a very shy person I could tell, but very wise.

Next was a beastly man.

"Bella! I am so glad you are here, I need a new gamer buddy, but if you don't like games that's okay. Anyway, my name is Emmett." I giggled a little at his childness. Oh I am defiantly going to get along with him.

But I am not so sure about the blonde sitting next to him.

"Hey Bella, I am really glad that you could join our little house of troops here. You have evened us all up." She laughed. Hmmm, maybe she is nice after all. "My name is Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. I saw how you looked at me for a second there, I know I may look like a bitch, but I really am not. Unless I get pissed off. I have a slight anger problem, but its usually at other people that I don't live with, so your safe."

Next was who I am assuming is Edward. He looks like he is very quiet, but Rose just proved how wrong I was about judging people. He has been looking down the whole time, so when he did finally look up to introduce himself I mentally gasped.

Woah!

"Hello Bella, its very nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy staying here. My name is Edward. I usually live in the gym downstairs and I could use another workout partner, so if you up for it, just let me know." I grinned at me.

"Okay, well you all know my name. I am glad that you all are very welcoming. I was so nervous that I wouldn't be welcomed here by everyone." I decided to be brave and take Edward up on his working out right then and there. I felt a little giddy all of a sudden too.

"oh and Edward, I would love to workout. I don't know if you know what free-running is, but I do a lot of it and I haven't been able to lately so it would be nice to get back into that." I smiled over at him.

He seemed to be shocked when I mentioned free-running.

"You free run? No way! I haven't met a single person in this town that does! I am very excited about this now. Since it is so late tonight, I can show you the place that I free run tomorrow!" wow he seemed very excited about this. "well, th-that i-is if you w-want too?" he stuttered looking oh so cute and shy at the same time.

"of course I would love to, just let me know what time." I gently smiled back to him. I looked around the table and everyone had small smiles on their faces, but looked like they were in their own conversations.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I haven't updated. School started back up, and I couldn't decide where I wanted the story to go quite yet. So I am going to be shortening the chapters, hopefully that will allow more updates. I am going to be posting pictures on my profile about different things mentioned. And if you don't know what free running is, just go to youtube and type in freerunning. There should be lots of videos.<strong>


	4. Surprise

all characters belong to respectful owners.

and here is your new chapter...

* * *

><p>Dinner was amazing. Esme really knew how to cook. Hopefully she can teach me how one of these nights. Everyone seemed to be off in their own little worlds. It was actually very fascinating to watch. You could tell that they are very much in love with their significant others.<p>

The only that seemed to be an exception to this, is Edward. I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend or anything like the rest of them do.

I was pretty much done with dinner, but I didn't want to be rude on my first night here, and just get up and leave. I think Esme noticed that I was finished too because she took that moment to nod at me that I could leave.

I took my plate into the kitchen and rinsed it off and sat it in the dish washer, hoping that I was doing the right thing. I almost jumped when someone spoke from behind me.

"You know you didn't have to do that, you could have just sat it in the sink. That's what we kids usually do." Edward chuckled.

"Well, I am trying to be the nice new kid and be helpful; hopefully Esme will like me better." And I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and skipped out of the kitchen, listening to Edward let out a loud laugh.

I retreaded back to my room, and walked straight over to the window. I noticed there was a nice place to sit on the roof right outside the window. I knew where I would be spending my sleepless nights now.

I went to my dresser where I had put my clothes away earlier, and decided that I would go and explore the lands a little, once everyone is asleep of course.

I changed into some black yoga pants and long sleeve black shirt. With my black running shoes. I tied up my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head so it wouldn't get in my way.

I took my time doing this, hoping some time would go by. I glanced at the digital clock that was by my bed and it read 8:00. They are not asleep yet, that's for sure. I sat on my floor and listened quietly for any movement, but forgot that the rooms were sound proof. I could only hear slight movements that could be anything.

I decided that I would just relax and stretch for a couple more hours.

*time skip*

It's about 10:30 now, so I thought it would be safe enough to sneak out. They would assume that I was sleeping after my trip here and wouldn't bother me. I hope.

I opened up my window and jumped out gracefully and quietly. I looked over the edge and figure that it would be a piece of cake to jump off of.

I took a deep breath and swan dived off the ledge, and fell gracefully down until I landed on my feet on the ground. I look back up and figured I could get back into my window pretty easily.

I started off with a slight jog till I got warmed up then started pushing off trees and fallen logs, and swinging on low tree limbs. I knew I had already gone pretty far into the forest, so I figured I could laugh without worrying about being too quiet.

I found my way to a small clearing, nothing special and started to do back flips and front flips and all kinds of crazy stunts. I loved this feeling, until I felt like I was being watched or someone was in the general area. I quickly jumped over to the edge of the clearing and couldn't see anyone. I didn't want to use my lumen incase it was someone after my kind, or just a crazy human. I mean what human would walk out this far into the woods at night.

I figured it was probably time to head back to the house. My mood was killed anyway. I began running back and could faintly see the house because of my enhanced eyesight, when I saw a black figure cross across the yard, and leaped up the side of the house to the window next to mine.

Edwards and my room both are at the end of the hallway, and our windows both are on the same side. That couldn't have been Edward…could it? That jump was something that I could have done, but not a normal human. Is Edward not human? That would be cool, but is kind of worrisome too.

I was now at the edge of the tree line in the yard, and was watching the figure more closely. It was definitely a male. They guy stopped before he went into the other window, and slowly peeked into mine. WHAT THEY HECK!

I sprinted across the yard, and scaled the house and slammed into the guy pretty hard. He retaliated and we went tumbling back toward the ground off the roof. I kicked away from him, and landed on my feet, with my hands up in front of me like I was going to give double high fives, prepared to either throw the person or give him a good dose of lumen. The guy landed on his feet and whipped out a short blade, which looked awfully familiar.

"Who are you?" he yelled. I froze, it was Edward.

"Edward?" I relaxed my pose. "How the hell did you survive that fall and land on your feet?"

He seemed just as stunned as me; he relaxed his blade, and fired the same question back at me.

"I don't know if I can tell you, I just met you Edward, and you are not really offering up information to me either you know!" I said stubbornly.

Edward went to speak again, but something must have caught his attention because he was suddenly frozen.

"Bella…Wh-where did you g-get th-that necklace that you are wearing?" Oh, he saw my necklace.

"Ummm… I have had it since I was very young, why?" wondering what is with them. First Alice, now Edward?

He didn't respond, he just slowly reached for his own neck and pulled out a necklace that is of our kind. But that is not what made me stand there stalk still. It was an identical match to mine.

"Bella, I have been searching for you forever…and you just happen upon the same place I happen to be staying. I can't believe I have found you!" he looked like he was about to cry. He dropped the blade quickly, and ran over to me and enveloped me into a huge. I still have not recovered yet. I thought it had probably been killed.

Then I just broke down crying while wrapping my arms around Edward, my mate.

* * *

><p>sorry i now i am a bad updater, but my quarter is coming to an end with school, and i am graduating soon from college with my AA. very excited. so when i get a chance to write, i get excited, especially when i get inspiration. lol<p>

hope this is a good chapter for you all. please review.. for those who write stories on here, you know how wonderful it is when you get a review... your day just gets slightly better. please please review!

any ideas are welcome too. Ideas get creative juices flowing, which sparks a quicker update! :)


End file.
